The Annunciation
by Gabzies
Summary: Voldemort get's some help. From people he never could have imagined. Will be HPLV.


Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. Surprise, surprise, However, I do own the two characters not in said Universe. They are from one of my series called "Mater Noster."

Warnings: If you are easily offended religiously, then I would not sugest reading this story. There will be a homosexual relationship. I can't say that I understand how that would offend anyone, since Love is a beautiful, pure thing. Oh, well, I've heard that I've to put that 'warning' up. Oh, yes, and there will also be a lot of swearing.

Chapter One

"Ah...Mr. Potter," Lord Voldemort stated smoothly. He was nearly prancing around the boy, who was presently bound to an old chair inside of Riddle Manor.

'Hot damn!', mused the Dark Lord to himself. 'There is no way in HELL I'm going to fuck this one up!' And for once, he was right.

The small younger wizard squirmed, in vain, against said chair. "Well, now that I see you have settled in, I suppose you wonder why you are here," Green eyes blinked at him, aware of his captor's stab at a little joke. He didn't find it very funny.

"I brought you here, to my wretched father's former house, to kill you Harry Potter. And I will succeed. They're is no mother to put a charm on you, I cut her down. No magical bird to cry for you, I plucked his feathers. And...no dottering old fool to give you advice. I have seen to it that he was silenced," the younger male winced as his elder hissed out the sentences with obvious pleasure.

'He's mine! All mine! Mine to do with however I damn well please!' The horribly tall man stalked over to his prey. Each step brought a different look of fear upon the boy's pale faceand a different sense of elation to Voldemort's even whiter one.

Closer and closer.

Ah, yes. He would finally end this. Ever since he had used the boy's blood in his regeneretion hehad felt...weaker. Strong in body. Or, as strong as one could be in a body like his... Tall and spindley. Like a tree. Yes. A very old, very diseased tree.

No, what he could feel a difference in was in his state of mind. His insatiable desire to conquer had waned from time to time. It happened when he was sleeping. He would dream of his Rebirth. Rising cold and naked from his Second Mother. It was dark and deserted, mind a small boy strapped against a tombstone.

God, it was cold! He couldn't help but shiver as he recalled his forbidden dream. And Potter..Potter had just stared at him. Not with loathing, not with fear..._with pity._ He found he couldn't quite shake off how odd it was. And how odd that he craved the look. How, naked, vulnerable, he stumbled out of the couldron to...what exactly?

Not to kill the boy.

Not to torture. He felt that he didn't want to. He wanted those eyes on him.

And it filled him with unspeakable shame and rage everytime he woke up. He wanted to say that it was because the boy had looked upon him with pity, like he was some sort of kicked puppy. No, it was because he, even when he was awake, he ached for that face. And he hated it.

"No matter, no matter," he said aloud. Harry cocked his head at the little side comment, but not at such an angle when Voldemort added, "I will kill you now, and I won't have those damned dreams anymore!"

Closer and closer.

Those visions wouldn't find him weak and longing for someone an longer. After he killed that _damn _boy he would be alone again. That was what he wanted. He never needed anyone.

Closer and closer.

The Dark Lord was about a foot within his captive's proximity when he realised..._He was completely alone. Always had been._

Fuck!

He couldn't lift his wand to do what he had meant to do for the last sixteen Goddamn years! Why? Because he _didn't want to_. He looked at the little black-framed face, and felt that weakness again.

HArry's face suddenly changed to one of surprise and shock as Voldemort heard two pops. He felt a wave of incredible energy, and heard a feminine, but reedy voice shriek, "DO IT NOW, JBRIL!!!!"

He felt a sharp pain. 'Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I've been stabbed...'

Yep! That's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please review:D


End file.
